Alternate Beginning
by Silverkiss-Iceheart
Summary: What happens when the Voice starts telling Max that its time, time to meet Fang again. The two years have passed and only the Voice makes Max go, but what does she find? Simple, Fang isn't alone anymore. - Minor Fang spoilers
1. Annoying Voice In My Head: Please Hold

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Review if you want the next chapter, without at least one review the next chapter will be prolonged. I know I'm cruel but I'm very strict about feed-back, whether its critizism or flattery I don't care as long as I know what people think about it._

* * *

><p><em>-preface-<em>

_Its time Max._ Okay I was going to murder that Voice when I figured out who he was. _**Time for what?**_ I lifted my hand, my signal for 'annoying Voice in my head, please hold' _You know what max, its been two years _I went rigid, never had the Voice mentioned Fang's promise to meet me again in two years, but it was right, it had really been that long. _**Why do you want me to see him? **_I didn't expect a answer and I didn't get one. "Okay flock... its time to go see Fang."

It had been a week since that event, since the Voice had proclaimed that I needed to find Fang, thats where we were, standing in the center of the hawk cave, waiting. I didn't know if he would come, I didn't even know if I wanted to see him again, but I could see Nudge shifting her weight, anxiously trying to see him in the distance. She hadn't spoken much since he had left, we knew now that it wasn't just because she was depressed, but because half of what she had to say, was mostly for him.

I still felt that surging anger towards him, for leaving us, but the Voice and Jeb had gotten what the had wanted, I was with my 'perfect other half', Dylan. I guess it had started when I felt that need to forget, to move on, after that, things had just taken off. I heard Nudge's faint longing whimper as she shifted her weight again, Dylan had his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her even as she completely ignored him. "Try and keep the spontaneous combustion to a minimum Nudge." I felt like a couldn't breath as Nudge squealed and tackled Fang, standing in the shadows behind us, he had probably been there the whole time.

He looked different, older, seventeen now I realized. His hair was cut again, short in the back but with croppy bangs in the front, covering his left eye, still blacker than night. He was more filled out now, but still lean like a black panther, but what really drew my attention was the thick-rope-like scar that seemed to drag along his neck, from under his jaw, disappearing into his shirt, I had a feeling that it didn't end there. I didn't know I was biting my lip until I felt the blood, looking at him, one arm half-wrapped around Nudge, stiff as a board as he always was when he got hugged, I couldn't deny it... he was still Fang.

I couldn't help but think about Angel, she had been kicked out, after one to many tries at leader-ship, the last one resulting in Iggy being captured by the School... Fang had broken him out, but I had only seen him flying away, just a black speck in the sky. I felt Dylan's possessive hand on my elbow, could practically feel the icy glare he was giving Fang. It made it clear, that to Dylan, Fang would never be one of us, not again. I couldn't tell which one of the I hated more there, Dylan for hating Fang after being the one to tell him that he was endangering the flock by being there, or Fang for listening to him.

I looked up again as I heard the twin crashes, Iggy and Gazzy slamming Fang against the wall with simultaneous bear-hugs. I couldn't help but smile a little as Fang tapped Iggy on the back, "fresh from the hospital buddy, I'd rather not go back with broken ribs _just_ yet" I smiled as he drew out the word, Iggy releasing him immediately while Gazzy tried to wrack him upside the head with the words "you can handle it." Classic Gazz. I finally decided to speak up, problem was, after all this time, I had no clue what I wanted to say to him. "So Fang... the flock hasn't been the same without you." A small smile traced his lips, Fang's version of grinning like a lunatic, "you seemed to have handled just fine."

Thats when Dylan took a threatening step forward.


	2. Okay so the big bird is Ratchet?

Thank you Ferguson-Goddess-of-Annoyance and Unknown Writer O.o for your encouragement.  
>Keep Reviewing and I'll keep the updates coming fast.<p>

* * *

><p>It all happened to fast for me to even blink, one second I was about to lay a reassuring hand on Dylan's arm, next he crashed into the wall of the cave. All of us took defensive stances, except Fang... he didn't even blink. "Crude but effective Ratchet, however unnecessary" he said calmly, not turning, as a figure stepped from the shadows. My first instinct was to think that he was a enemy, it was the second that took in his protective stand in front of Fang, however this person was, he was a friend of Fangs... in a way, it made me feel like he had replaced us.<p>

I was still tense, Iggy and Gazzy moving away, distrust evident in their eyes as they looked at this new person, what he was I didn't know... until he unfolded his wings. Easily sixteen feet in length the wings were solid white with three rows of feathers that were colored black instead. The two didn't speak, just looked each other in the eye, they seemed to be communicating but I didn't now for sure. Minutes past before suddenly the other one walked out, taking flight, Fang just gestured for us to follow, before spreading his mind-blowing eighteen feet long wings. We all gaped at the purple and midnight blue glistening wings, fourteen feet was the longest I had ever seen them, eighteen feet seemed impossible, but there they were.

Iggy looked confused as he felt our shock, until he felt Fang's wing brush against him, and then carefully he spanned his hand across the wings, nine feet on each wing. He could only blink in shock, my fourteen feet of wings now felt small, insignificant, especially as I saw them retract, literally pulling in until they were only fifteen and a half feet, eighteen feet of power and speed at his command, but the mobility of mine, I could hardly believe it. _Fang's flock has evolved more than you could ever dream Max._ I bit my lip at the Voice's cold voice, harsh, verging on cruel, something told me that my job of saving the world, might not belong to me anymore. _It won't unless your worthy of it._

That was too much, I took flight before Fang, only to have him dart past me, his companion falling back so that he flanked him, every movement seemed to rotate around Fang, focused purely on defending him. I had no idea what was in store for us wherever we were going.

The silence seemed to stretch endlessly, neither of them spoke a word as they changed directions, his companion's wings making a noise like thunder heard from miles away, barely audible yet sending a tremor through the air. But Fang's wings seemed even more silent than before, I wasn't surprised. Fang twisted into a maneuver, his left wing curving in on him, causing him to tilt almost completely side-ways, his right wing folding flat along his body, pulling him into a curved dive, everything about it was so graceful, like a winged cat. With a rush his wings opened, stopping him feet from the ground, pulling him upright, his companion struck the ground next to him, seconds after as if he had been watching the ground for any sign of danger before releasing his advantage of flight.

Without a word both of them walked towards the woods, I couldn't help but wonder where we were going, and why they never seemed to speak, it was almost as if they didn't need too.


	3. Anything but the tunas!

Impressive Kallik of Gallifrey, but not quite.

Thanks Ferguson and your welcome. Unfortunately I'm not James Patterson, one can dream though.

Don't worry , there will be a fight between those two soon, when Fang's flock finally backs done, you'll know what I mean soon.

* * *

><p>It didn't take us long to learn where we were headed, what revealed it caused a split decision for us, number one: collapsing in hysterical laughter, tempting but not exactly logical, number two: having a minor heart-attack, not so tempting and definitely not very helpful. I chose both, well not exactly chose.<p>

The sleeping girl jolted up with a blood-curdling scream, "NOT THE TUNAS! ANYTHING BUT THE TUNAS!" As Gazzy collapsed in a fit of laughter another women, still asleep patted the girl on the head, "no tunas Tay, no tunas..." I hit the floor with Gazzy, practically choking on laughter, as the girl fell right back asleep snoring loudly with the last words, "no tunas, no tunas..." I looked at Fang with a raised eyebrow that clearly said, 'is she always like that?' Fang shook his head and mouthed the word 'worse.' I laughed quietly. I couldn't help but see things a little differently as I watched Fang, almost absent-mindedly pull the blanket further up on the sleeping girl, covering her like a father would his daughter, like I did for my flock.

But I wasn't ready to forgive him, not yet. I went tense again as the other girl stirred, sitting up like someone had called her name, her hair fell in a silver-white cascade down her back. I almost gaped as I took it in, it had to be dyed, but it put of a strange luminescence that seemed ethereal, whatever she did to it it wasn't normal. In almost the exact same manner the 'tuna girl' stood, glancing at us without an sign of surprise, like she had already been told. "Max, this is Star- his hand swept towards the silver-haired girl, -Taylor and Ratchet" He gestured to the girl and then his first companion, I felt unnerved by their gaze, especially when, as one all but Fang turned openly hostile eyes to Dylan, they sent one message, 'step out of line, and you'll never walk again.'

I knew then that we would have to watch out, because by the looks of it, you hurt Fang, your as good as dead, whatever he was to them, it was clear that they would die for him, and more importantly in our situation, they would kill for him. Even the girl who had shown signs of being traumatized of a certain type of sea food seemed to be ready to kill, in a way it reminded me of Nudge, because I knew that she would do the same. That feeling of being replaced was back, but then again... I'd done the same thing with Fang, I'd replaced him.

I was surprised by the appearance of another, with a look of a punk-slash-rockstar-sprinkled-with-a-little-Homicidal-Maniac and stirred with a butcher knife, sporting a dare-devil grin and a two gashes, identical length a inch apart, on his left thigh, cutting through the tight leather jeans he wore. The only reason I knew he was with Fang, was the wings that settled across his back, through the cuts in his chain-hung leather jacket. My first thought was 'theoretical amature', but that was before I found a blade at my throat, no words were spoken, he just met Fang's, emotionless eyes for only a second and backed off, Dylan was creamed against a tree again, clearly they didn't take well to even a threatening gesture towards one of their own.

I was shocked to say the least as another, identical to the Homocidal maniac appeared, with the same dare-devil grin, twins... great. I glanced at Fang for a introduction. "These are the twins, Xavier and Ardethian, Xavier's the more spontanious of the two, as you just experienced." I couldn't help but notice that he spoke as if he hated the need to, like he didn't need to speak with his flock, and as far as I'd seen, they'd only communacated verbally twice, once was in their sleep. _I told you Max, they are far beyond what you've become_ I gritted my teeth as the Voice's words, **What do you mean?** He ignored my demand, he usually did.


	4. Fights and rewiring M-geeks

You'll see why they're stronger soon enough Kallik

Don't worry Mrs. obsession, theres going to be quite a fight between those two in the sixth chapter, causing a chain-reaction that equals in a fight between Xavier and Dylan, after Dylan gets aggressive with Fang. And yeah, sorry its so short and jumbled, I was busy battering one of my brothers away from my diary, keeping my Tarantula _off_ the keyboard while arguing with my mom and my other brother about my writing fanfiction, they both hate it. So yeah, this one will hopefully be better.

By the way there is a poll on my profile for this story.

* * *

><p>I knew them all now, but I didn't know their powers, but I knew that they did, what else could the Voice have meant. Speaking of the Voice, he has recently been ignoring me, any question I asked was met with a stony silence, its kind of strange to practically feel a icy anger coming from inside your own head... kind of like a tingly version of a mild brain-freeze. Taylor I was quick to learn was Bi-polar, with psychotic tendencies, the trouble-twins as I've taken to calling them are hard to describe. While happy-go-lucky dare-devils, I made sure to remember that it wasn't the only side of them, behind that exterior both of them were lethal.<p>

Star and Ratchet were another story, Star had been the daughter of a a tradition of therapists, which explained her naturally serene expression, but Ratchet, he I was still having trouble grasping. Apparently the result of rape, he had been abandoned in the woods the moment he was birthed, found by the school, grafted with avian genes like us that wasn't all Ratchet had about him. After a battle with a Eraser, his left arm was ripped clean off, along with the shoulder and half his upper-chest, it was replaced with metal, a avian-hybrid-cyborg, Ratchet, was practically a outcast, among the outcasts, until Fang found him.

Fang himself had changed, he was out of his shell a bit more, it was clear that him and Ratchet were pillars of strength for Star and Taylor, it seemed that all the twins needed however, was each other. When I asked how Fang had come across those two he told me that Ardethian had been captured by the School, working with Ratchet he had broken him out, they had stuck with him ever since, Star had come next, found consoling a frightened experiment-gone-wrong at another one of their break ins, I couldn't help but notice that they had been doing so much more about it than I had been. _I told you Max, its only your job, when your the one who's best for it_

I wasn't surprised to see Iggy, Gazzy and the twins talking in a corner, the glints in their eyes told me enough, I had learned about the twins Pyromania when they 'accidentally' caught everyones blankets on fire, Fang had been 'lucky' he had been asleep in the shelter of Ratchet's wings. In fact, I don't think he noticed as Ratchet quickly shrugged the now flaming blanket off, careful not to disturb Fang, they always treated him like that, like he was made of glass, but at the same time they all looked to him for guidance, they all trusted him with their life.

It didn't take long for me to learn what he did different, made made them always trust his decisions... unlike me, he never put a constant pressure on them, unlike me, he gave them times in their life when they could just be normal. Fang had always talked about finding a isolated island, a place where they didn't have to worry, that wasn't what he did though. I could hardly believe that Taylor went to school, Xavier and Ardethian were often found at a nightclub, all of them but Taylor had forged ID's that passed them off as twenty-one in Fang's case, twenty-four in Stars and twenty-three in the twins. Unlike me, Fang let them have a life, and particularly because of that, they trusted him to never push them to hard, and he never did.

But like my flock, they were hunted.

The explosion jerked me from my sleep, I saw Taylor crouched in a offensive position, perched on a M-geeks chest... a handful of wires in her hand, Ratchet, brutally uniting another with a boulder seemed to be instructing her with something, I didn't wait to find out. It turned out the explosion had come from Iggy and the twins, but there weren't many of Iggy's bombs that held that kind of kick, clearly these two were teaching him a few tricks. I flew into action, literally, landing a hard kick on one of the robots chest, right when a gun went off... straight through its head.

I wheeled around, half expecting Fang's flock to not have the same no-gun rule as mine did, but it wasn't a Avain-hybrid, it was another M-geek, with a open chest and a new goal in life by the looks of it, well now I knew what Ratchet had been telling her about, as a Cyborg he probably new a lot about how mechanics worked, he was instructing her on how to reprogram them, the thought of that sort of thing out there was slightly scary, I was glad they were on our side. Just then I heard another gun go off... this one wasn't hitting metal.


	5. AN

Heres the AN you suggested WingedDemigod, whenever I update I'll mention it in my usual narration. None of their powers have been revealed yet, but Taylor's and Xavier's will be soon.

* * *

><p>Star:<p>

A goddess in many eyes from her waist-length moonlit hair, her powers are unknown, but her beauty seems to know no bounds. But beyond her appearance Star is as strong as even Ratchet. Her protective nature is half of what keeps the flock together.

Taylor:

Her hair, more fitting for a model than someone in her life falls mid-back, the gentle brown high-lighted with blond. A child in a war, or so it seems. Her soft brown eyes seem to glisten with tears under the face of another's pain, but their all fighters in the end. With a touch that can heal any wound as long as she's in contact with the damage, Taylor seems more like a angel than a experiment with her golden caramel thirteen and a half foot wingspan. Taylor can sense where she needs to go before she even knows it exists, its keyed only to survival.

Xavier:

Carrying more knives in his pocket than in a rack in a chiefs house, Xavier seems like all show and no action, but like his twin, he's pure killing instinct, locked in the body and mind of a teenager. With black, spiky hair that falls just past his shoulders, topped with the leather and chains Xavier seems more like a stereotype biker than the killer circumstances forced him to become. Xavier's power fits his nature perfectly, in the manipulation of fire.

Ardethian:

Like a mellow lake standing next to a erupting volcano when by his brothers side, Ardethian seems as if he has nothing to say, but no one but his twin knows what goes through his head, no one ever has. His spiky, black hair, streaked with pale blond falling past his shoulders by six inches. With the power of telepathic communication in a way Ardethian is the key to their survival.

Ratchet:

With the size semblemce of Frankenstein with a fitness fetish, Ratchet is something out of a nightmare, with a steel limb from the left side of his chest down to his hand. His thick, multi-shaded hair is cropped in a military cut, and along with a scar that runs across his right eye, Ratchet looks even more dangerous than the rest of them, sometimes looks are deceiving... sometimes, they aren't. Armed with a cyboric hand that can shift into seventeen inches of steel, half his arm shifting into a blade, Ratchet is lethal in battle, and only his flock knows what else it can shift into.


	6. Levels Of Trust

Yeah, Trance is quite a handful, he's given me a minor heart-attack on several occasions, including waking up with him less than a inch from my face, but he's stopped doing that, now I just find him on the back of the chair every morning, I still have no clue how he gets there, but he's always waiting for me, he's perched on my shoulder right now, finally got him off the keyboard.

Woah there, 20 Toes, as Fang stated in the beginning 'try and keep the spontaneous combustion to a minimum.' My weak attempts at humor... ignore it.

Well here it is, and sorry its so short, I'm once again arguing with my brother over the rights to my Diary,

* * *

><p>Fang's hiss of pain was met with a explosion that knocked me on my back, a blast of fire in all directions that seemed to sucked back into the center, forming a ball for only a second before it exploded, then, everything went black. I half expected to wake bound to a sterilized table, but then I reminded myself that Fang's flock had taken out the last of the hidden buildings, it seemed that it hadn't been my job in the beginning. But no, I felt the hard ground to me back, and as I carefully opened my eyes, I met Nudge's concerned gaze, everything was alright.<p>

I could hear a brisk activity, and as I sat up I saw Fang's flock flitting around, working together like they had been choreographed. I saw Ratchet standing next to Fang, his hand pressing a cloth against a wound that still bled freely, his wing had been badly clipped, it looked like it would be a while until he could fly. Clearly I had been mistaken, I watched as Xavier took to the skies, looping once, his eyes taking in everything, and then without any sign of him confirming danger, in perfect order Fang's flock took flight, it seemed like they knew everything that went through the others head, to be honest it scared me. _It should Max._

We followed them in the sky, they seemed to be in silent agreement as to where to go, Nudge had told me that they hadn't even discussed it, maybe they didn't need to, the Voice seemed right when he said that they had evolved beyond anything I could ever imagine.

I didn't understand as we landed on the roof of a building, Ardethian doing a rapid sweep, never saying a thing as he landed, the others didn't seem to need him to. I didn't understand, what had made them so advanced, the Telepathia was obvious, it was beyond anything Angel had ever achieved. _Angel is nothing compared to what they have achieved_ I growled quietly as I landed, he seemed to be going on about 'what they have achieved' a lot. **You gonna ramble some more or you going to get to the point?** Star's gentle voice came to me as she landed, "I understand that you don't know what we can do, Fang doesn't trust people, he tries to hard to protect us, he'll let you in again soon... trust me, I know." I had to hold back a irrational surge of hate, she acted like she knew him so well, I had known Fang for my whole life, and she only met him less than two years ago... but then I knew, I didn't know Fang anymore.

It hurt, acknowledging how much he had changed, I knew it by the way he looked at them, the protective look in his eyes, it was different from what he had always had before, because then, I had been the leader, the one to guide them, but now, they depended on him more than my flock would ever depend on me... because they trusted him. I had always thought that my flock trusted me more than anything, but now looking at them, I see that there were many different kinds of trust


	7. Breaking Points

You all know the drill, and next to my last story the fact that your actually listening is still mind blowing but anyways, wait for it, here comes the drum roll. _Review_, I know I sound like a freak, but come on I dyed my hair black and red, I look like a total goth and I have a tendency when looking at boys to try and find out exactly what made them evolve to act like such idiots. No offense to any of male gender reading this.

No to the first, yes to the second and sorry that I didn't elaborate before 20 Toes, but only Fang has the freaky retractable wings, as for Max saving the world and the Telepathia well, you'll just have to wait for that.

What made you sad Wings-and-a-Fez? and sorry but there isn't any Fax in this and Max's flock will eventually become as powerful as Fang's but not more.

Yeah sorry about that , my life has been hectic so it can be difficult to get chapters written at all, but I'm trying. And you'll get details soon, and _finally_ the chapter you've been asking for, the fight between Max and Fang, and there will be more soon, it'll take a while before those two see eye-to-eye again._ And what ever you do, DON'T KILL FANG._

Nice to have you back Ferguson, and thanks, it seems to be a bit disappointing to the others. And yeah. Xavier and Ardethian are my babies, I love them. Trance is basically the love of my life, he's the only half way decent man I've met that wasn't related to me, and he's a spider so...  
>Well on with the story. And try not to give your mom a heart-attack, I know I did.<br>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Things aren't always about trust Max, sometimes, all it takes is love<em>. I sighed, you've been watching Oprah again haven't you? He didn't answer, not at first anyways. I was surprised by the hole that opened in the roof, leading to a stair-case... perfect, suddenly my life is like a scene out of a movie, because normal houses didn't come with electronically retracting roof. _Shakespeare_. I froze what? either the Voice had just lost its mind or there was some strange significance to Shakespears rambling. _It was Shakespear not Oprah_. Right, should have known.

"Keep up Max, this place is more of a maze than a house." I looked at Fang, his black wings retracted, folded over his shoulders like a cloak, he looked like a Angel of Death. Umm... just pretend I didn't say that. I thought that I had been over this, over Fang, but I guess that this just isn't something you recover from. Two years and the only thing of what I felt for him that had changed was the unexpected hate, the anger for leaving, for replacing us. But that was just my opinion, I knew that he couldn't help what they were like, how much they were like us...

But that didn't change it, especially as I saw the way they acted toward Dylan, each movement, each word each look, seemed to be meant to push him further away, he would never be part of their flock, that much was obvious. I understood why, they blamed him for Fang's condition when he found them, because he was the one who convinced Fang to leave, but now... just look at what they had become.

I knew that sound perfectly now, less than two days and I had memorized it, Fang's furious hiss, it sounded like a cat with its hackles raised, a mountain lion ready to strike... it meant trouble, and Dylan was the target. I knew Dylan was gloating him, he almost always did, and for once, Fang's flock wasn't hear to silence him with a single look. "Enough Dylan-" I sharp voice was cut off by Fang, this was the first time in the two days that had passed that he had spoken to me, and it wasn't even directly at me. "There are some things I don't tolerate Dylan-" I went rigid as Dylan's name came out in a venomous hiss, I knew that voice. "And messing with my flock, isn't one of them."

A spike of fear ran down my spine like ice, I had never heard Fang like this, never heard him this angry, I knew that being a leader had changed him, a lot, and not all for the good. I stepped between them. Have you ever stepped between a mountain lion and its dinner? Probably not, but anyways, thats what this felt like. Especially as Xavier walked through the door, his eyes turned nearly black with rage as he took in Dylan's mocking expression, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well. Especially as Xavier easily backed Dylan against a wall, I didn't hear what he was saying but I knew that it wasn't going to end well.

"Still protecting him Max, you can't even see what he is can you?" That was too much, there were some things that I couldn't take, this was one of them. "Do you even know what I've been through Fang? I loved you, and you left us, you didn't even say goodbye! Dylan was all I had besides my flock, what did you expect me to do? At least he didn't leave like you did!" My words were followed by silence, broken by Xavier's animalistic snarl, his eyes locked on me like a wild cat, tempted and mocked by prey that lingered outside its cage, it scared me.

But not enough. "You don't know do you, how that hurt. What it felt like when I found your note?" I knew I was screaming, I knew it when Ardethian turned on the heavy pound of Disturbed, he never listened to music when Xavier wasn't with him, not unless there was something he knew other people didn't want him to hear, didn't want anyone to hear. Fang never said a word, that only pushed me further to my breaking point... I didn't know how long it would be until I hit it, but for now, it would have to wait... Fang wasn't sticking around, not while I was like this, I couldn't really blame him.

I felt them staring, no surprise after my outburst yesterday, I hadn't seen Fang or any of his flock since, until now. They moved in like they were trained never to miss a beat, each step perfectly in time with the other, as perfectly spaced as the beat of a mellow heart. Right now, I hated it. Each step fell differently, but it still seemed to match the others, perfection at the same time as a difference like that of a Saint and a demon, none of them were the same, but they were still perfectly intune. What they were went against everything logic had ever told me, because some things, even in my world seemed impossible, and something about them felt wrong.


	8. Beginning To Understand

I am so, _so _it took so long, I had writers block and couldn't get a update in, but here it is. And sorry its still so short, I decided to post it now instead of waiting even longer. Well you guys now the drill, Review. 

I know Mrs obsession, I've been working on that for a while. And Max isn't sure when Dylan started mocking him, and it was more his flock than Fang, thats why he came so close to ripping his head off, you can mess with Fang, just not his flock. I'm really sorry the chapters are so confusing, with how my mind has been running I'm starting to wonder of my moms putting something in my water, cause I feel like I'm on some kind of counter-productive-anti-hallucination-drug.

* * *

><p>I know I sound insane, so surprise there, I had a Voice in my head and my life hadn't exactly been gumdrops and roses, so waking up in a mental institution wouldn't be a surprise to me. Or maybe it would be, the waking up part at least. But there you have it, I'm fairly convinced that I'm insane, <em>your not insane Max<em>. And there of course is reason number one, I have a Voice in my head trying convince me that I'm not insane.

"NOT THE TUNAS!" _Not_ of course like I'm the only one around here with certain... issues. "No tunas Tay, no tunas." I rolled my eyes, apparently this was what Tay was like every night... Fang's flock never even twitched a feather about it. I could hear Iggy and Gazzy in the corner with Ardethian, discussing their latest plot, those four were a team now, I didn't know where Xavier was, but from what I had seen, he was sticking close to Fang, probably because of me.

It was nice to have a house again, and I couldn't deny it, they had quite a place. Fang and the twin's rooms had balcony's, apparently because they went on midnight flights a lot, thats something I remembered about Fang. Nothing calmed him down better than flying during the night, that much about him, didn't seem to have changed. Ratchet still scared me sometimes, it seemed that he could be everywhere at once, because at any point he can appear behind you, Fang had told me that he was trained as a scout, I still didn't quite now what he meant by 'trained', because from my experience, you learn from the times when its life or death, apparently, Fang didn't push them that hard.

I couldn't push aside the feeling that they weren't normal, the only time they ever spoke was to us, and even that was brief, like they weren't used to having to. I didn't know why I even bothered to think about it anymore, it was simple, in someway, they were Telepathic, my only question was how.

I didn't know what I was doing here, I guess I just needed time to think, but things weren't that easy on me, wherever I went, they always seemed to be there, right now, it was only Star. I wasn't sure what I was seeing as I watched Star, her hair lifted by the wind, her lilting voice rising to the wind. I couldn't hear the words, but I understood what it spoke of. Love, heartbreak, friendship, it was so like her. I guess I was learning to understand, all of them.

I felt like I couldn't move, like there was some force holding me there as Taylor landed next to her, her soft, childish voice joining Star's. I felt someone brush my wing and turned, Fang. "Their all I have you know? Ever since I left, it felt like things would never be right again, then I met Ratchet, I guess after that things started to fall into place again. Thats why I haven't been talking to you, I couldn't risk being tempted to go back, they need me." I closed my eyes, I could never have guessed that it was _anything_ like that, but hearing it put that why... I knew that he was right, this was where Fang belonged.

I hated this, I hated losing him. But I understood now, I couldn't keep holding on to him. I remembers that year of crying to sleep every night, I remembered that moment when I just stopped, I thought I had let go, but I could see now... I had never really let him go, and now, I felt like I had to. I heard Star and Taylor's voices fade into silence as I just nodded, I had to let him go.

I didn't speak as I turned, opening my wings. I didn't know why I expected him to just let me go, but he was right there, in front of me as I took off. God, I couldn't even out-fly him anymore, he was almost faster than me now, and certainly faster at the take off. He didn't say anything as he barrel-rolled to my side, we never had learned to do that, I wondered how he had learned.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, his dark wings glinting midnight blue and purple in the sun, I noticed now how much graceful he was, like he had learned a lot more from the hawks, he probably had. "Why?" That was all I said, he understood. I knew he had explained in his note, but that wasn't enough. I needed to hear it from him. "You know why Max." Apparently, I wasn't going to. I ground my teeth as he folded his wings, dropping from the sky, I let him go, I didn't think I could handle fighting with him again.


	9. Family

And finally, I have the next chapter up, and Taylor and Ratchet's bio's have been updated. By the way any of you wouldn't happen to have a long rope laying around would you?

Thank you Roylpain, the chapters are a bit short but I'm working on them. The question is 20toes, does he know that he had them?

Don't worry Mrs. obsession, Nudge is still around, but Angel was kicked out after she got Iggy captured again, and much to Max's feeling of inadequacy he was rescued by Fang.

The question 20toes is, does Fang know that he has them?

* * *

><p>I hated this, watching Fang as he spoke with them, they weren't speaking, just standing their, Fang's legs folded beneath them, his wings slid half open. I had noticed how their eyes seemed to flicker between each one, but like it was out of habit rather than need, like they didn't need to turn to see how the others reacted, like they could already see. I looked at Ardethian, resting in Xavier's arms, his head leaned against his shoulder, they never seemed scared to show how they felt, how bad it hurt when they had to be apart, even for the smallest amount of time.<p>

I felt almost frightened watching them, seeing how much more they had learned to accept, seeing Star with her constant serene smile, I had only ever seen her hostile with Dylan, when she was only defending Fang, I was beginning to wonder just how many ways they had evolved beyond us. I turned to look at Ratchet, who's mechanical hand hovered near Fang, like he was trying not to pull him close to keep him from danger. They were all like that, I didn't understand why, even Taylor acted like she needed to defend him, I couldn't help but wonder if they did.

Things were changing around here, in the strangest ways, everything seemed quiet now, every noise no longer covered by Xavier's music, the Enya that played from Star's room, now that it no longer played, I realized that there was no other sounds for them to cover. Ever been in a room so quiet that you can hear your own heartbeat? Thats what this is like. I could hear Fang's soft breathe from where he stood, completely invisible even in the light, Taylor had explained that he didn't need to be in the shadows, not anymore.

I found myself watching them again, Xavier and Ardethian, hand in hand standing at the cliff, watching the ocean crashing against the shore, Xavier had never liked the ocean, but he could stand there for hours just for Ardethian. Star, singing under her breath as she drifted around the kitchen. Taylor, so exhausted that she didn't notice when she poured the coffee into the sink instead of the cup, even when she tried to take a drink. Ratchet focused on fixing Taylor's MP3 player, smiling softly, I had always thought of him to be the cold one, but he never was. And Fang, leaning against Ratchet, his head rested on his shoulder while he stared at the ceiling, I didn't know what he was thinking. Thats when it happened.

The explosion tore me from my feet, but Xavier and Ardethian fell into action before I could even breathe, Ardethian pulling a easy side-swipe, I hadn't even known how he had gotten there so fast. The M-geeks were the still the same, mindless, just following orders, never taking anything else into account, like the fact that two fourteen year olds could be really dangerous. I leaped into action as Taylor and Nudge stood back to back, Taylor's elbow landing solidly against ones skull, landing a kick against anothers throat without missing a beat, ignoring the orange smoothie stuff that splattered her hair.

I landed a hard punch on ones head right before it was suddenly removed, Ratchet. I stared at the blade that had replaced his hand, watched as it shifted back, the metal clinking back together to from a hand again, I was to shocked to resist as he pushed me away from the danger. No, it wasn't away from the danger, it was towards Fang. I looked at my old best friend, pinned by the weight of a beam laying across his chest, too weakened by the lack of breathe to fight against the M-geek that held a gun to his skull. I moved. My elbow shattered the M-geek's skull right as my foot landed solidly against anothers chest, different or not, Fang was still my family, nothing could change that


	10. Changes

And the next chapter, pathetic I what is with the descending level of Reviews? the story can't be that disappointing, can it?. Well there is another poll on my profile, vote or Dylan will be fed to Sin's lap-dog Cerberus (you'd need to read my other story to understand). And about that rope... Does _anybody_ know how to tie a noose? 

Don't we all 20 Toes? And your right, Max's flock is on the road to being accepted by Fang's flock, lets just hope Iggy and Gazzy don't ruin it by giving Xavier and Ardethian _too_ many ideas.

Sorry Wingz-and-a-Fez, its rather doubtful that there will be any Fax in this story, but even I'm not sure about that, so you can hope.

I hoped that people would notice the significance of that Niwet

* * *

><p>I didn't even turn as Ratchet moved to his side, the grateful look he gave me almost broke my heart, seeing how much he loved Fang, how much they all did. I was beginning to see just how much they had, how much I had come so close to losing. Nothing could ever replace Fang, not even my 'perfect other half.' I guess it was that realization that brought the change, but it felt like a missing piece had fallen into place. I glanced at Ratchet and nodded briefly before bracing my shoulder against the beam, both of us lifting it from Fang's chest.<p>

Taylor had tears in her eyes as she shot to his side, I was about to pull her back when Ratchet stopped me and simply, indicated for me to watch. What I saw seemed to go against anything I'd ever seen, all our powers, in a way made since, but watching every cut heal before my eyes under Taylor's gentle touch, none of them were anything like that. A soft smile traced her lips as the damage easily healed, her nails brushing against his skin, his breathe slowly evening out, Taylor's power was more special, than any I had ever seen before.

I watched Ratchet gather Fang into his arms, holding him like he was terrified that he would shatter, I understood that now, no matter how strong Fang had always been, he was still mortal, and without him, they'd be completely lost. I watched Ratchet gently stroke his hair, how Fang settled down after that, even in his sleep it seemed to help, seemed to soothe him. I looked at Nudge, standing, gazing longingly at Fang, she wanted to go to him so badly, but she still felt like she didn't belong with him anymore, I smiled as Star gently pushed her forward, but as I watched how they seemed to rotate as a shield against Dylan, I knew that we were a long ways from completely belonging.

Things changed after that, as soon as Fang woke up I saw how much. I watched the ocean crash against cliffs, I could see Ardethian, asleep in Xavier's arms, soothed by the sound of the waves against the shore. I could hear Star singing from the forest, Taylor dancing in her room, Ratchet trying to stop another one of Iggy and Xavier's bombs, I could hear when it exploded. I smiled as I listened to Ratchet screaming for the twins, Ardethian didn't even stir.

"They never change do they? Still trying to blow up the house." I laughed as I turned to Fang, Ratchet at the cliff, half split between scolding Xavier and anxiously trying to get Fang to come back, it was pretty funny to watch. "In some ways they do, they just never lose they're destructive capability." Fang just smiled, and thats when I knew it... I had never lost him.

I laughed as I heard Ratchet practically whimpering with anxiety, "I think we'd better head back before _someone_, suffers from spontaneous combustion." I pulled a midair 180 while Fang twisted around with a horizontal barrel-roll before snapping his wings open, the air jerking him upright, I needed to learn how to do that. I listened to Star's voice fade into silence, heard Taylor's music come to a stop, sometimes I could hardly believe how connected they were, I couldn't help but wonder if, someday, we'd be one of them.


	11. Methods To Murder

I am two inches away from murdering my brothers, and I mean it when I saw two inches, thats how far away I am from that _blasted_ rope, well anyways. And what is with the reviews, only two? Well new setting now, I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least three reviews. And I have updated Xavier's bio. Well Review and vote in the poll, or I'll make _Fang_ suffer a miserable death by squid suffocation, no just kidding. Cat-fish suffocation.

Thanks , and again sorry about the disconnections, but I'm getting better. Remember, in the new poll you choose Dylan's fate, and you might like some of the options.

Thanks 20 Toes, finally bringing their flocks together, the only problem is Dylan, but we'll deal with him shortly, just vote in the poll.

* * *

><p>I. Was. Going. Too. Kill. Him. Those were the only thoughts in my head as Fang slipped, laughing out of my room. I probably resembled a sea monster as I stalked out, my hair dripping with sea-weed, my wings completely bedraggled from the water. I didn't know how he had done it, and I didn't care, I had been woken up by half the ocean being dumped on my head, mini-squid included!<p>

I was actually surprised when Ratchet didn't try and stop me as I stalked after Fang, muttering threats under my breathe that all seemed to be resolved around a dismembered Fang, "personally, I recommend you just cut his bangs, though he might kill you for that, he's worse about his hair than Taylor is." I wheeled around to look at Ardethian, leaning against Xavier's chest, already turning back to the book that he had folded open in his lap, I couldn't hold back the grin as Fang snuck past me, sticking to the shadows so he could move without appearing... it didn't work. I smiled slowly as I idly pulled the squid from my hair, casually chucking it at Fang, the high-pitched squawk he emitted when it got a good grip on his hair, priceless. I smirked at the thumbs up Xavier gave me, Ardethian just grinned.

To say Fang was mad would be the understatement of the century... he was ready to kill me. Ardethian hadn't been joking when he said that Fang was worse about his hair than Taylor... he was two inches from away coming out me with a knife. I heard Iggy laughing as I darted past, I didn't know how long it was going to be before Fang started after me and I wasn't about to wait to find out.

I skidded to a halt as I saw Fang... right in front of me! "How on earth do you do that?" I exclaimed, he just smiled. I looked at the squid, twined around Taylor's hand, she smiled slowly. My eyes went wide as I realized what she was doing, oh no. I shrieked as the squid slammed into my face, should have known that Fang wouldn't have backed down after that. I heard a quiet laugh I had began to recognize as Ardethian's, I almost smiled as I looked at his soft, gold eyes. Almost.

The glare I shot Fang was only half-hearted as I pulled the squid off, catching Xavier's eye, payback time. I smirked as he inclined his head, they'd pay for this later.

We left after that, we couldn't stay now that they knew where we were, and now that Taylor had confirmed that Fang didn't have any broken ribs, we were out. I had long drowned out Nudge and Taylor's incessant chatter, Ratchet's constant muttering as he tried to disarm his alarm-clock, which appeared to have been transformed into a bomb, by Ardethian and Iggy this time guessing by the fine-work, only Ardethian could do something that subtly.

I just rolled my eyes as it blew up, sidling up to Fang and Star, neither of them spoke, they still hadn't gotten over that, I didn't know when they would actually let us in, I hoped that it would be soon, I didn't like being this distant to Fang. I tensed as I heard the sound of Dylan and Xavier arguing, that happened a lot, those two reminded me of two wolves at eachother's throat. I took in Fang's darkening expression, and I new that it would be a while before they let us in, none of them were ready to forgive Dylan.

It was that night that everything changed, for all of us, even Dylan. I looked at Fang, laying on his back, his wings gently supported by Ratchet, leaning against his chest. Taylor, her soft eyes focused on the stars. Ardethian laying in Xavier's arms, his eyes closed, perfectly relaxed against his brother. Star, laying a distance from Ratchet, watching him, I had nevre understood the strange awkwardness between them, or why she was the most distant from Fang.

But now I watched mesmerized as Fang raised his right hand, a single flick against his thumb nail with his index finger and a glowing spark fell through the air, Xavier lifted his hand perfectrly in time. Gazzy's breathe hitched as it changed, stretching out into a single long tongue of flame. At that moment I felt like I couldn't breath, I had never seen anything so beautiful, watching that single, intricate chain of crimson fire twist around their wrists, binding them together, linking them... at that moment I understood, everything that had been so out of place before...


	12. Joined

And here it is, I finally got the computer back so I can post again. I hope everyones happy with this chapter, I had decided that things were too slow paced, so all those action lovers can look forward to the latest. Umm excuse the advertisement voice back there... I've gone a little loco lately. I hope everyone liked the bit of insight on my dark angels over there, Xavier and Ardethian, and of course all the rest. And once again theres been a edit to the author's note about Fang's flock. Well reviews everyone, and I'd appreciate getting opinions on each individual character of Fang's flock. Please?

* * *

><p>It was when I woke up that morning that I realized that things weren't always this easy for them. I looked at Star, her hands wrapped in cloth to protect her fists, at Taylor pulling her hair out of the way into a tight pony tail, it didn't take me long to realize that they were preparing to fight, especially when I saw Ardethian strapping fifteen inches of curved steel blades to each hip, a knife already strapped to his boot, and two foot blades strapped to each thigh, it was only then that I realized how alike he was with his brother, he just wasn't made to fight, none of them were.<p>

I looked at Fang, speaking quietly to Ratchet, in their own way, something I still couldn't understand. "Their deciding whether we can let you into the secret of how we communicate, the way we evolved. I told them that we should, we're going to need it in the battle." I looked at Star, the grim smile, her hair pulled back, her blue eyes flinty, I still couldn't imagine her fighting, even as I saw the brass knuckles strapped tightly to her fists. I looked at my flock, glancing uncertainly around, we'd never had time to actually prepare to fight, but clearly Fang always planned ahead. I heard Star walking away, saw Taylor adjust her brass knuckled so the edge wouldn't cut into her skin when she struck, they'd done this before, that much was clear.

"Max" I looked at Fang, and saw Dylan stand up protectively, hesitating as Fang's entire flock turned on him, Xavier's hand already hovering over his knife, they were on edge, and between them and Dylan... nothing had changed. "Its time." I didn't feel anything at first, but then it felt like something was brushing against my very consciousness, I could hear whispers like there was even more voices in my head, slowly I began to distinguish words. 'Is it complete?' Taylor, I felt like trying to hide, but where can you hide in your own mind? 'Not yet, their minds are well guarded, it will take time for them to adjust to it.' Ardethian. I felt like screaming for them to get out of my head, but then I realized it, there were no secrets in his flock, because they literally lived in each others minds, and I realized how much they trusted us to let us in... but with that I realized something else, that it was just as much a matter of how easily they could kill us if they had to.

Slowly I began to more sense than hear things, small details about them, I realized how scared Star was for all of them, how protective they all were about Fang, the fear Xavier felt when he thought about losing Ardethian again, I started to realize that in a way, I hadn't even thought of them as human, but it was different now. I heard Nudge's voice now, rambling on, and Iggy trying to understand how it worked, Gazzy asking how far the range was, I didn't ask anything, I was to busy processing everything, the fierce protectiveness Ratchet felt for Fang, I had never thought about it like this before, but really, Fang had saved them all, but to my surprise, Xavier and Ratchet more than any of them, because while the others had been in danger, the risk for them was their sanity, because simply Xavier couldn't live without his twin and as for Ratchet, I couldn't quite understand that even now.

'There' I heard Ardethian's soft remark and suddenly my mind was in a flood of information, memories, emotions. Star locked in a cage, whispering to another experiment through the bars, Ardethian fighting against a scientist as they tried to force him into a room, Taylor running down a hall, her mind running in fast forward, knowing every turn that would take her to the exit even though she'd never been there before, Ratchet fighting a Eraser, the agony as his arm, shoulder and half his chest was ripped free, Xavier fighting through a army of robots, I could feel that his mind was focused on only one goal, getting his brother back, and finally, Fang settling on the ground between Ratchet, Taylor and Xavier, heard her quickly giving instructions, telling them exactly where they had to go. And then it went blank, like a TV with its power cut off.

I jolted back to reality to see my flock gasping on the ground, it took me a moment to realize that I was too. "What was that!" Nudge spoke my exact thoughts as Taylor lifted her up like she weighed nothing. "The mental link that forgoes the need for words, it will take you time to adjust to it, but by the time we reach the facility, there shouldn't be any trouble." I looked at Ardethian and instantly knew that it was his power that supplied it. In the back of my mind I could feel it, quiet whispers, like I was hearing their thoughts but not loud enough to tell the words, I had a feeling that it would become clearer in time. But now when I looked at them and understood what had made them like this, if only slightly. I understood that Ardethian by the time he was six had heard everything everyone was thinking, heard everything the scientists were planning before it happened. I knew that Taylor had been forced to watch as experiments were tortured to experiment with her power of healing, when she was only seven, and I saw how many times she hadn't been able to do it. I could hardly believe that this was the same people, they had always seemed like nothing could hurt them, but now I saw that they had just tried to make it like that.


	13. New Scars

Okay here's the next chapter, and any recommendations on a good technique to murder my brothers? 

Indeed 20 Toes, but the longer wings factor is strictly Fang. And don't worry they're working everything out.

Basically Mrs. Obsession, and don't worry, we're finally getting out of Max's head in this one.

* * *

><p>I found myself slowly learning more about them, every memory slowly revealing itself as I adjusted to it, I knew that it was the same for them. It was strange seeing other peoples memories, like I was looking in at someone elses life. I saw when Fang first saw Ardethian, the joy Xavier had felt when he saw that he was alright, but there was so much more. How they reacted to the memories I was seeing, I felt Xavier's anger at the scientists when he relived seeing the injuries. It was almost impossible to grasp how much they relied on eachother. It was strange how the memories came to me, like a glitchy movie, skipping constantly until you can't understand whats happening until you've seen the whole thing again.<p>

The strangest thing about it was that it was almost impossible to think of them as Fang's flock anymore, to me, they were practically my family. 'I think that's how their starting to think about us Max.' I looked at Nudge, flying next to Ratchet, in the background I heard him explaining how his arm worked, plaintively commenting on the time the gears rusted, I heard her laughing over that. I glanced around at Fang and the twins, flying at the peak of the V formation, I could hear the twins talking, but it was impossible to understand what it was about, it was as if they had their own language. "Its always been like that." Fang told me, I was still getting used to the actually telepathic communication, but like Ardethian had said, we'd be used to it by the time we reached the facility.

'I hope you can understand everything now Max.' I turned in mid-air to look at Fang. We had finally made camp in the middle of a forest, apparently Taylor had everything mapped out already. 'Why you left?' I stiffened as I asked the question, I more felt than saw his nod. 'I guess.' I felt his rush of relief, and before I would have hated him for it, for still caring so much even after he had left, but not now. 'You've met my flock now, but I can see how much everyone has changed. Nudge hardly speaks anymore, Iggy seems almost miserable, but its been getting better, you may be able to see into my mind but yours is still blocked from me.' I nearly growled at his words, his new way of speaking, the formal fashion, it was like everything about him had changed, but not everything.

'Hardly.' I knew my tone was bitter and in his silence I began noticing things again. The casual stance, the way he blended into the shadows, his currently eighteen feet long wings, high-lighted midnight blue in the light. And finally something jumped out at me, the scar. Twisted half way around his neck and disappearing into the line of his shirt, an inch thick and barely healed, like something was stopping it. "How did you get that?" My voice was half-demand half-question, slightly hoarse from lack of use. I saw him tense and took the silence as a sign that it had as much of a unpleasant history as I thought. "I don't want to talk about it." I had expected that answer. I landed before I answered. "Nudge doesn't talk because half the things she said were to you. Iggy is miserable because you were the only one who tolerated his pranks."

I almost regretted it as he flinched, but he knew what I was doing. He sighed as he landed, "It was almost a year ago, when I found Ardethian, while Taylor was showing the others out, me and Ratchet were searching for the other experiments, we had to separate to get them all out in time, I got cornered. The whip was coated with a poison that stopped it from healing, when Ratchet got there, it was to late, a bullet had hit one of the gas tanks, he didn't have time to get both me and them out... and he choose me." I could see the pain in his eyes, how much he hated the death that decision had made. I didn't even bother saying that it wasn't his fault I knew he could hear it in my mind, and I knew he didn't believe me.


	14. Personal Requests

Oh where have all the faithful readers gone? Come on guys review. And try to guess whats up with Ardethian's voice, cookies for anyone who can get it right, and if desired a interview on any of the characters, whichever you prefer. 

Indeed. And don't worry, however much I would like that to happen Dylan is still alive and kickin'... well being kicked anyways. And there probably won't be any Fax in this, maybe some, but not much if there is any.

Thank you DancingintheRayne.

* * *

><p>Things changed a bit after that, I knew Fang was avoiding me. That was obvious, but it was even more obvious how Dylan felt about that. "I take it he finally gave up?" I had to resist the urge to claw his eyes out at his smug voice. "Thats none of your business, <em>Dylan<em>" he didn't even blink at my venomous tone, you'd think he'd have realized that I wasn't up for his attitude. I sighed as he turned away, I heard Fang's authoritive mental command. 'Alright, everyone up. Star, Ratchet get everything ready. Ardeth, kick that. Xavier, make sure Taylor doesn't impale herself on that thing. Gazzy, get him, clearly one time isn't enough.' I laughed as Gazzy promptly stepped on Iggy. 

'Max, get Nudge awake...' Everyone but Dylan laughed at his dramatic sigh. '_Someone _just keep kicking him until he wakes up.' Xavier laughed as he took the initiative... deciding on lighting his shoe-laces on fire instead though... Iggy woke up. 'wha, whats happening?' I rolled my eyes as I gently woke Nudge up, aware of Ratchet beside me, his broad back turned as he sharpened the blade that had always taken the form of his lower arm. 'We move in a hour. Star, tell me when everyones ready. Taylor I need you to take it easy, you'll need your strength if there are any injuries. We won't reach the facility until the next day, but the closer we get the higher the risks are.' 

I watched as they obeyed him without question, partly because he always explained, but mostly because they trusted him. I was still getting used to this, Fang's easy authority, he didn't even have to try, but something about it scared me. Like they had been programmed to obey him. I felt Fang tense at that thought, and knew that he had thought about it to, he just wasn't sure.

I sighed as I turned away, I need some time to think. I landed on the edge of the cliffs, surprised at the sound of a set of wings ruffling, Ardethian. 'Xavier doesn't want you to fight you know.' I didn't wven know why I said that, I just felt lie I should tell him, maybe because I felt like he shouldn't be in the fight either. 'He never did. But he doesn't even try to convince me, not anymore.' I nodded, I had expected that much. 

"Come Max, fly with me. Theres something I want to speak with you about." I jumped as he spoke outloud, I'd never heard his voice before, and I almost wished that I never had. There was a quality about it that was almost hypnotic, it made me feel like doing anything he asked, without question, without thought, it made me feel powerless. I nodded cautiously, launching off the cliff, almost wincing as he executed a perfect, twist as he pulled out of his dive. "You guys have to teach me that sometime." He laughed quietly, the wind ripping through his long graceful, black wings. They were built differently than the others, long and slender, built for speed. "If your worried about the others hearing this, don't. I can temporarily block the certain conversations from the mental connections, Xavier is the only one that can hear." I laughed sarcastically at that, "not exactly reassuring." I told him flatly, he grinned in response. "Understandable, but don't worry, if I tell him not to mention it, he won't." 

I nodded, but I was on guard again. "Just tell me what this is about." I watched as his expression turned almost cold, "Dylan." I blinked in surprise, I didn't know what to think, but I had a feeling this wasn't good. "What about him?" "Simple, I don't trust him. Not with Fang." I nodded slowly, I could understand that perfectly. I nearly gasped as I felt the overload of emotions that always came when they thought about Fang, it was at a point where I didn't understand how they could even handle that much emotion without exploding. "I want you to watch him Max, he doesn't trust us, that much is obvious, especially with how he blocks the connection. But he does trust you." I could hardly believe this, how suspicious they always were, and then I saw it. What they had all been trying to block from us. They had already been betrayed once.


	15. Silence

Hello again everyone. Sorry this one took so long I've been trying to make it past 617 words for just about the entire wait, but I gave up. So here it is.

I know Mrs Obsession, I've been trying but its nigh impossible for me to get out of Max's head. And stop reading my mind, -hides plans for Dylan-

Oh don't worry Cookiemonster, it won't necessarily be the desert, but close enough.

Thank you RavenWings, I have a thing for cliff-hangers, they seem to practically be the only way I can end a chapter.

* * *

><p>Fang's POV<p>

I felt Xavier's confusion as the connection with Ardethian briefly flickered before it settled down. Ardethian was blocking his thoughts again. 'Its nothing.' I nodded to him, letting my concern slip away, they had never lied to me, and I doubted they ever would. I looked around at my flock, Xavier pacing as he waited for his brother, the anxiety of having him out of his sight nearly driving me insane. Taylor sliding on her brass knuckles, her thoughts a whirl-wind of coordinates. Ratchet, watching me pacing, on the outside completely composed, but on the inside all but preying that it wouldn't go like last time. Unconsciously my hand drifted to the scars at my throat, thinking about Max, how she had cornered me into telling her about it, I'd never forgive myself for what had happened.

Iggy's head jerked up as he heard my thoughts, heard all the different opinions of it, I could tell that he believed Ratchet, that there was nothing I could have done, but that was just the problem. I ignored Ratchet's near growl as he leaned towards me, the protective way he instinctively spread his wings, as if he wanted to shield me from the world, he had always tried so hard to do so. I gaze him a absent-minded smile, trying to reassure him, but that's hard when the person can read your mind. I glanced at Nudge as she stood and began pacing, nearly walking straight into Xavier.

Iggy sighed as he collapsed to the ground, frustrated by the tension in the air. Ratchet moved up behind me as I finally paused, his wings spread protectively, I ignored him as I resumed pacing, almost laughing as Iggy's left eye began to twitch. I didn't even turn as I heard the familiar, almost soundless beat of Ardeth's wings, getting the image from Taylor as Xavier darted to his brother. I knew how much is bothered him to have Ardethian out of his sight. No, bothered wasn't even the right word for it... more likely, scared.

I finally turned as Max landed next to him, her eyes flickering briefly to Dylan, but it was different than before, almost suspicious. I sent a brief questioning tone to Ardethian, but he just mentally shook his head before turning his attention back to Xavier. Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy just watched them curiously, but Dylan it was almost with disgust. To my flock it was perfectly normal, but the others had never even heard of people being so attached. I ignored Dylan as I gave a brief glance at the flock, they were ready. 'Whenever you two are ready.' I told the twins briefly, Ardeth nodding as he reluctantly pulled away from Xavier, his fourteen and a half feet long black wings contrasting sharply with Star's white as they fell into position.

Nudge's incessant chattering was almost drowned out by the silent thunder of Ratchet's wings, hanging at Ardethian's left. There was a strategy to each of their positions. Ardeth and Ratchet were paired to mix Ardethian's speed with Ratchet's strength. Xavier and Star to put tactics to his skill. Iggy and Taylor to make up for his sight and her hearing, half the world being drowned out by the constant instructions in her head. Max and Gazzy for her responsibility. Dylan and Nudge mostly because she was the only one who could get him to shut up.

Most would have been driven insane by the constant voices, hearing so many thoughts that aren't your own. To me it was a reassurance, because even asleep I knew that they were still alive, because I could still hear them. To me, silence, meant death.


End file.
